The Other Side of the Life
by FireFriday
Summary: James and Lily surrivive. Harry has a twin, and she gets pushed out of the way for Harry. Harry becomes a little jerkish. Warnings: AU OOCLily OOCHarry OOCSirius a bit One OC. Parings: None really, just Lily/James a bit. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I was reading one of those 'Harry had a twin and everyone thought he was the Boy-Who-Lived so he got all of the attention while Harry, who really was the Boy-Who-Lived was ignored' stories. You know, everyone's read them. I'm not saying they're bad, I'm just saying people like to write them, and people like to read them. So then, I thought, 'Hey! What if Harry had a twin and since Harry was the BWL, his twin was the one who got ignored? Hence, this happened. Oh, and his twin is a girl cause I felt like it. Got a problem with it, don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever claimed to own Harry Potter. Sob. :'(

Chapter One: The Unbiased and Whole Truth, we think.

James Potter sighed and sat down on the couch. It had been another rough day in the life of the Potters. Being in hiding was almost as bad as being grounded, but this time he couldn't just sneak out. If he did, he could get his entire family killed. As if he wasn't under enough pressure.

Lily came down the stairs after putting the twins to bed. Her fiery red hair was as beautiful now as it had been the day he had first seen it, on the grounds by the strawberry fields in their first year of Hogwarts. Her emerald eyes lit up as she saw him with his black unruly hair and beer bottled glasses. Being in hiding wasn't so bad when they were together.

This was just another reminder of how much they could accomplish together. They had made it through school together, staying away from the Slytherins. They had survived together after school, when they got married, even though Lily didn't have a job and James was in training. It soon paid off though. Aurors were in short supply and high demand.

The biggest uncertainty had been the child birth. They hadn't known what to expect. The healers had told them that at first, it was going to be twins. After a while, however, they had been told that only one child would make it. The other simply wasn't receiving enough nutrients. Therefore, they were very surprised when both babies had come out, more or less healthy.

The first was named Harry Sirius Potter. He had a little hint of his father's black hair. In fact, they were insured by James' parents, he looked just like James had when he was born. Except for the eyes. He had Lily's emerald eyes.

The second child was named Star Remus Potter. She was the exact opposite of her twin, Harry. Her hair tufts were red, just like her mother's. Her eyes were golden, just like James.

James's mind returned to the present when there was a sound from the door. No one knew where they were besides Peter, and he wasn't supposed to come over today. James grabbed his wand as Lily ran to the twin's nursery. The door bursted open in a flash of red light.

The figure that appeared at the door was something like a man. His eyes were red. James saw nothing but hatred in them. "Stupify!' The man said. Before James could react, he was knocked out cold. He wouldn't wake up until it was too late.

Lily heard Voldemort stun James from upstairs. Her heart sank as she thought of her one and only love lying on the floor at the mercy of that thing. She would have done something, but before she could do anything, he was upstairs.

Voldemort walked towards Lily and the cribs that held her sleeping babies. "Stupify!" He cried again, enjoying himself as he watched her fall to the ground. Belatedly, he realized he had screamed a bit loud as the children woke up. The boy started to cry. The girl, however, just sat there, staring at the man.

Enough was enough. He had taken too long as it was. Voldemort raised his wand and uttered one word. The word he uttered had sent fear into the hearts of millions, just before he killed them. However, these were just babies. They had yet to learn the full meaning of the word. If his plan worked, they never would.

"Avada kedavra!" he yelled. The green light that came out of his wand did a strange thing. Instead of enveloping the children, it bounced off of them and hit Voldemort. The blood curling scream that erupted from his lips will forever be remembered by the ones that hurt it.

The child with the lightning bolt shaped cut began to cry as the blood fell down his face. The child that had been slightly behind him was unfazed. Only hours later, when the child's parents did not come, did she let lose a tear.

Finally, after the babies had been crying for a marginal amount of time, someone woke up in the house. It was James. Since he had been stunned first, he was the first to wake. At first, James just laid still, wondering why he had been sleeping on the floor. Then he remembered. "Lily!"

James ran up the stairs to the nursery. Before he even made it in the door he saw his wife, lying unconscious on the floor, like he had been only moments before. He ran to her, checking for a pulse. The third happiest moment of his life happened just then, when he found a pulse.

Harry, having seen James, started crying louder. James tore his eyes away from his wife, resting them instead on his son. His golden seers were instantly pulled towards the cut on Harry's head. "What happened here?" he asked the air.

James picked Harry up. He then picked up Star. He carried them both to living room, where his wand was still sitting on the couch. He then walked back towards his unconscious wife. Putting both babies on the ground, James pointed his wand at Lily and muttered the spell to wake her up. She instantly sat up, not nearly as confused as James had been. Before James said anything to her, he pointed his wand at Harry and muttered a healing spell. The blood cleared the one-year-old's head, but the scar remained where it was, much to James' surprise.

"James! Lily!" A voice cried from outside.

"We're up here Padfoot!" James yelled. Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot, climbed the stairs two, sometimes three at a time. He had known something was going to happen. He just knew it. So to calm his nerves, he had come down here, only to find the door blasted open and the wards down.

Sirius's black hair popped around the corner as he entered the nursery. His gray eyes were filled with relief as he saw his best mate and his wife. "Harry!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw the scar on the baby's head. 'What happened?" He asked James.

"I'm not so sure." James replied. He and Lily took turns telling Sirius all that they knew of the night's events, which wasn't much.

"We have to tell Dumbledore." Lily said, not really in a suggesting mood. Right now, what she said was final.

The next day, newspaper headlines all over the wizarding world proclaimed Harry the Boy-Who-Lived. Maybe it was the fact that Harry was so young when he had his fame given to him. Maybe if he had been a little older, he wouldn't have become what he did. Either way, it didn't matter now. What was done was done.

A/N So, what did you think? I've actually written up to chapter five, but I won't post them all because I don't want to post five one day and then wait a month to post another, you know? Also, I'm kinda busy right now, so for the next week or so, I might not have time to write/ update. Anyway, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, I'm back! So, I am very disappointed to say that I have had 49 people click on my story, and no one review! I mean, come on! Not one? Couldn't at least one of you guys tell me you hated it or something? Really, it's not that hard. The more you review, the more I write. The more I write the more I update. The more I update, the more you get to read! Or if you hate it, the sooner it will disappear when I'm done! Please? Just one?

Chapter Two: The Signs that we Really Should Have Seen

"Harry! Are you almost ready?" Lily yelled up the stairs. The energetic seven-year-old bounced down the stairs, his black unruly hair flopping with each step he took, showing off his scar. He purposefully bounced everywhere he could just for that reason. He was proud of his ability to vanquish the Dork Lord.

"Yes Mum!" The duo was heading to a party. Today was the anniversary of the day Voldemort had been killed. As the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry was expected to be there, signing autographs, which he had been doing as soon as he learned to write.

Normally, James would be going with them, but they couldn't find anyone to watch Star, and she didn't like all of these parties and events like Harry did. It was a good thing too in Lily's opinion. She didn't think Star should coast through life on Harry's fame.

Lily and Harry walked out of Potter Manor and into the street where Harry tightly grabbed onto his mother as she apperated them to the party.

James looked down at his young daughter and she looked back at him, unused to being alone with him. "Do you want to do a puzzle?" James knew he had chosen the right activity when her head bobbed up and down energetically.

At the party, Lily and Harry sat at their own table, watching the enchanted fireworks blow up in the sky. As soon as the people saw Harry, they began to crowd around him with parchment and quills. Harry was eager to show off the beautiful handwriting his mother had taught him.

Soon, the party wound down. Harry had posed for so many pictures and signed so many parchments that he was ready to faint. But he was enjoying himself, just like he always did.

Lily and Harry apperated home. They were surprised when they found that none of the lights were on. Thinking something was wrong, Lily walked in first, keeping Harry behind her. It was as she crept up the stairs that she heard the laughter.

Walking into the game room, Lily saw James and Star sitting at a table, the lights off and the curtains drawn. What really surprised her was that they were trying to do a puzzle in the dark. "James?" she asked slowly, letting the unasked question of, 'What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing?' hang in the air.

"Lily! You're back!" James exclaimed. Then he looked down at the puzzle, even though he couldn't see it. The big pieces were scattered in a strange fashion. "Oh. Well, we started doing a puzzle, but it was too easy for her. I tried to find some harder ones, but we didn't have any. So, to make things harder we were doing it in the dark."

"How do you do a puzzle in the dark?" Lily asked.

"Exactly!" James said as he thought she got it. Of course she didn't, but she acted like she did to end the conversation.

Harry yawned as he watched the exchange. Lily looked over at him and said, "It looks like our special boy needs a nap!"

"No I don't!" Harry said, even though he was exhausted.

"Harry, it's not bad to take a nap." Lily tried to persuade him. But he would have none of it.

"Star never takes naps!" He thought he had the perfect argument. Unfortunately, she was ready for this.

"Star doesn't take naps because she's not special like you are. Only special children get to take naps after signing autographs and posing for pictures for four hours." Lily said with a smile directed at Harry.

Harry thought about it for a bit. Half of him thought he was too big for naps. But then again, he was very special, he knew it. "Okay." He said as he followed Lily to his room, the second biggest in the house.

If Lily noticed the heartbroken look on Star's face when she said Harry was special and she wasn't, then she didn't show it. James was the only one who saw it. But before he could comfort Star, it turned into a calculating look. In that moment, Star realized why Harry was always treated different. She realized why he was always taken out, why he had he bigger room, why he got bigger meals, why he had more toys, why he got to do 'special' things. It was because Mommy loved him more.

Even after seeing the calculating look, James knew Star needed a hug. So he gave her one. That's when Star realized a second thing. Even if Mommy loved Harry more, Daddy loved her. He loved Harry too, but that didn't matter. She was loved.

Harry settled in for his nap in his king sized bed that was way too big for him. He didn't even have to say anything, his mommy knew he wanted a story. Lily picked a book and showed it to Harry. He shook his head. She picked up another one, but he didn't want that one either.

"I want you to tell me a story Mommy!" Harry exclaimed from under the covers.

"Ok, sweetie. Once upon a time," Lily began as she sat down at the side of Harry's bed. "There was a handsome prince. He was loved by everyone in the town, especially his parents. They were so happy that he was doing a great job of being a prince. Soon, however, it was time for the handsome prince to pick a princess to spend the rest of his life with. Over the years of his life he had met all of the princesses in the known world. Some of them were nice enough, but his mommy wanted him to marry the best princess. So the Queen left the castle, something she rarely did, and went on a quest to find the perfect princess. It took her many months, but finally, she returned with a beautiful princess. No one had heard of this princess before, so they were all shocked to see her. She was the princess of Jabnis, a region outside of the known world. Her and the prince met each other, and in that moment, they knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together. So they got married and lived happily ever after."

As Lily finished, she looked down at her little prince. "I'll do anything for you Harry, even travel to the ends of the world," she told him as she kissed his forehead gently.

Maybe it wasn't Harry's fault at all. Maybe the blame needs to rest on Lily's shoulders. Maybe if she hadn't taken him to all of those events and parties, he wouldn't be the way he was. Maybe if she had sheltered him from his fame instead of throwing him into the sea of cameras and autographs and interviews that had become his life.

A/N: So, how'd you like chapter 2? I liked it, but in case you're wondering, yes it's a bit weird. Don't worry, only these two chapters are like flashbacks, if you get my meaning. The next chapter is where I start making then take place one after the other. And it gets kinda funny too. So don't worry. And I'm trying to make this more about Harry than Star, because I know people hate OCs (Which I don't get because I actually like them most times) , so I try not to write too much like that. Even though all of my stories have OCs so far, but they're not always the focal point. Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heyyyy again! I'm so happy, I actually got reviews! Oh, and to the person who flamed me, yeah, I get you don't like it, but please, for further notice, don't curse at me. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Three: The Signs we Might Have Seen If we weren't Blinded by Ignorance

"I can't believe it!" Lily exclaimed for the hundredth time that day. "My little baby is turning eleven today!"

"Don't you mean 'babies'? They are twins, Lillian." James mentioned for at least the fortieth time. He had taken to calling her Lillian after she had tried to leave Star home alone when they couldn't find a sitter. During all the events Lily took Harry to, James had stayed home, especially after they all figured out that Lily loved Harry more. Star seemed not to mind too much, but Harry loved it. He tried to rub it in her face as much as he could.

"I know that! I was there." Lily snapped, tired of James implying that Star and Harry were equals. They weren't! Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived! Star was just a tagalong. Suddenly Harry came running down the stairs. He was taller than the last time we saw him, but he had the same basic features. "There's my little pumpkin!" Lilly yelled, overjoyed at the thought of Harry learning magic. She knew he would be marvelous.

"Mum!" Harry exclaimed. "When are my friends coming?" Harry was a bit impatient.

"Soon honey, soon." Lily comforted him. Just as she said that, there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Lily shouted, heading to the door. She opened it to reveal a plump red headed women and a small read headed boy. "Molly, how nice to see you again! How have you been?" Lily asked. Her and Molly had been friends for quite a while now, that was how Ron and Harry had met. "Ron, why don't you go upstairs and hang out with Harry until everyone else gets here?"

Ron merely nodded and headed upstairs to Harry's room. Molly and Lily talked about their lives for a bit. Then the there was more knocking at the door, and Lily let a lot of people in. Soon, the house was filled and everyone was there. Presents had been piling up on the table marked 'Harry'. However, there were barley any on the table marked 'Star'.

This was the first thing Remus noticed as he walked in. As Star's godfather, he had taken to looking after her, just as Sirius had taken to looking out for Harry. Remus headed upstairs to where he knew Star would be. Just as he thought, she was reading in the library. "Hello Star," He said, knowing she was too absorbed in her book to hear him coming.

Star's head shot up from the book on her lap. "Uncle Remus!" She exclaimed and got up to hug him. She was only slightly taller than last time, and she was scrawny.

"I'm happy to see you too, Cub!" he laughed. When she let go, Remus pulled out a badly wrapped package from behind his back. "I brought you a present." He said with a smile.

"Really? What is it?" She asked as she ripped through the paper. When she was done, she turned it around so that she could read the tittle. "Hogwarts, A History. Sounds perfect, thanks Uncle Remus!" She exclaimed.

"You're welcome. Now, you better high tail it down stairs for your party!" Star nodded as she and Remus walked down stairs. The party was just picking up.

Harry was having the time of his life. Not only was his party amazing, but he was going to go to Hogwarts next year! He already knew he was going to be in Gryffindor, his mommy told him so, but he couldn't wait for the sorting. He could almost see it.

Harry was sitting on the stool in front of the whole school. They were all staring at him, bewildered. This was the Boy-Who-Lived! He was at their school! Harry smiled with satisfaction. Someone came and put an old hat on his head. He already knew what it was, his mommy had told him. She had even shown him her memories of being sorted. The hat whispered in his ear, "Oh, Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived! Wow, look at all of that courage you have here! That's how you were able to kill the Dark Lord at such a young age! Well, there's only one place for someone as courageous as you. GRYFFINDOR!" The last part was shouted out loud. Harry got off of the stool and took the hat off and sat it on the stool. He looked over the Great Hall from atop his perch. Everyone was clapping, but his table was clapping the most.

Harry was pulled out of his day-dream when he saw her. His annoying little sister. His mommy had told him that she was trying to use his fame, and that she was trying to be special, but she could never be as special as him. That was why he didn't like her, because his mommy didn't.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked Star. Ron was Harry's best mate, and therefore he did everything Harry did, even hate Harry's sister.

"I'm celebrating my birthday." Star replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Indeed, to her it was.

"This is Harry's party. Not yours. Why don't you go run off with your friends? Oh wait, you don't have any!"

"In case you haven't noticed, me and Harry are twins, which means we have the same birthday, and therefore the same birthday party."

Ron was about to reply when he saw the cake. This gave him a better comeback. "Well, I guess no one told you mom that. Or maybe she just didn't think you were good enough to share a party with the BWL." Ron pointed to the cake.

Star turned around to look at it. It was beautiful cake. Lily had insisted of making it herself. It was a red and gold cake, Harry's new favorite colors. On the top it said, 'Happy Birthday Harry!' In icing. That was all it said, no 'and Star' or 'Happy Birthday Star!' or anything. Star stood there, shocked as all of the other kids ran around her to get to the cake.

'How could she do this?' Star thought once the ability was returned to her. 'I know she doesn't like me very much, but forgetting my birthday when it's the same day as Harry's?'

Star spent the rest of her eleventh birthday in her room, crying. No one could hear her downstairs over the sound of their own enjoyment.

So I guess there's really no maybe about it. Lily was the one that Taught Harry to be the way he was. After all, it's the parents who are responsible for teaching the children how to behave. I suppose we call this 'Worse case scenario of bad parenting.' Too bad for Harry, he really had no chance.

A/N: So, you know what to do. Hit that button. Hope you liked it!

FF


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Here it is, chapter Four! Sorry it's been awhile, I lost track of time. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Four: The Beginning of the Consequences that could have been Avoided

James was lived. No, livid isn't a strong enough word. Then again, there really is no word for how beyond furious he was. To put it simply, he had seen the cake.

Lily however, was oblivious to how close James was to blowing up the rest of the party. She cheerfully saw all of the guests out and waved her wand to pick up the mess. She then went over to Harry and hugged him, saying, "Did you like your party sweetheart?"

"Yeah, it was great Mum, thanks." Harry said as he ran up to his room with all of his new toys.

"Lillian!" James yelled, but not loudly as to scare the children.

"James? What is it? Why are you so mad?" Lily asked, going for the innocent look. It didn't work.

"How dare you Lillian! How dare you write only Harry's name on the cake! How dare you treat our daughter like this! I knew you had some problem with her, but this? No child deserves this! We're through!" James was absolutely fuming right now.

"Fine!" Now Lily was yelling. "Take your daughter and leave!"

"No. This is my house. This is Potter manor, meaning I own it, not us, me. So you take all of your stuff and leave me and my children alone!"

"No! I am not leaving Harry with you! He is mine!" Harry, hearing his name being yelled ran down stairs.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" He asked, not use to them yelling. All of their other fights had been quiet.

"Your father is kicking me out of the house. Do you want to stay with him, or come with me?" Lily explained, putting all of the blame on James.

Before James even had a chance to share his side, Harry said, "I want to go with you."

James was dumbfounded, but Lily had been expecting this. "Good boy. Let's go pack our stuff." They went upstairs. When they came back down with everything they owned, which was quite a lot, James was still there. He said, "Goodbye Lillian. And then to Harry he said, "I hope you reconsider," As he hugged him goodbye, a single tear falling down his cheek. That was that last time he saw them. The rest of the divorce was settled quietly by owl.

Lily and Harry continued to be spotlights, the hope of the Wizarding world. James tried to stay away from the paparazzi and interviews as much as he could. After a while, they got the point. Star, never having been mentioned in any public form, just focused on reading and studying for school, which was coming up fast.

Since James never talked about the divorce to the papers, they all took to Lily, instantly believing her story was the right one. After all, she was the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived. No one would ever think she couldn't be trusted.

Sirius opened up his house to Lily and Harry, immediately taking their side. He stopped talking to James just after that. Somehow, Lily managed to clean up The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. She had claimed that is was no good for a special boy like Harry to grow up in a filthy place like that.

Remus heard James' tale and Lily's, being the logical man he was. In the end, he sided with James. He also cut all communication to Sirius. He stopped by Potter Manor often, sometimes staying for as long as a week. Star enjoyed having him there.

The first time news of the divorce appeared in the headlines, people refused to believe it. However, after some very convincing proof, they accepted the truth. Seeing the Golden Family break up like that had been heart breaking. This was the family that gave the wizarding world hope! They couldn't split up!

Against all odds, they had. This started a new flurry of divorces. After all, this was the family that had destroyed the Dark lord! If they couldn't make it, who could? No one had faith in marriages any more. So few people got married. Naturally, that made the reproduction rates decrease dramatically. If no one got married, no one had any kids. It was that simple. It's truly amazing, how one thing can change the whole world like that.

So, it definitely wasn't Harry's fault. But Lily may not be the one to blame here. She wasn't the one that came up with all of the nicknames. Boy Who Lived, Golden Boy, Hero, Slayer of the Dark Lord, The Signal of Light, Hope of the World, these were all things the news papers called him. So, it was all their fault. This all happened because people like Rita Skeeter made him out to be like he was. All of the pressure was just too much for. This kind of pressure would have been hard for anyone, let alone a child! Maybe if they hadn't inflated his ego so much, he would have a level head. Maybe if the reporters had left him alone, he might have had a normal childhood. And if he had grown up in a safe, normal environment, maybe he would be nicer, kinder, or just an all around better person than he was. Of course, maybes don't really do anything for us, or him. The past can't be changed, even slightly. But still, it's nice to wonder. Sometimes we need to wonder, to think about what might happen. Sometimes we need to humor ourselves. Sometimes, we need to sit down and think, 'Where did it all go wrong?'

Other times, we really couldn't care. Other times, we need to be serious, think about what we're doing at that moment, focus. Other times, we need to stop thinking and start acting.

A/N: Anyway, this was mainly just a filler chapter. I don't like it so much, but hey, maybe you do. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. That one won't be a filler, and will be kinda funny. So, you know what to do. Hit that little review button and make me happy! Please?

FF


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Beginning of the Awkwardness that had Become Life

Harry ran down the stairs with such speed he could get pulled over on a road. Lily was almost knocked over by the aftershocks. But she smiled anyway. She was almost as excited as him. Today was the day Harry went to Hogwarts. Of course, this was also the day countless other children went to Hogwarts, including Harry's twin, but Lily couldn't really care less about them.

"Are you sure you have everything pumpkin?" Lily asked her not so little bundle of joy.

Harry nodded his head almost as fast as he had been running down the stairs while saying, "Yes Mum, I'm ready, so let's go!" Needless to say, Harry was beyond excited.

"Hold on there Tiger, we have to wait, it's not time yet."

"Awwwwww, can't we get there early?"

"No honey, I'm sorry, we can't."

"Fine," Harry grumbled as he went back up the stairs, only to run back down and repeat the whole scene in five minutes.

Star was also getting ready to start school. She finished loading her last book into her suitcase. When she tried to close it, it wouldn't budge. So, she sat on it, hoping something would happen. However, being the small girl that she was, it did almost nothing. She started bouncing up and down on it, but still, nothing happened.

Remus happened to be walking by Star's room when he saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw Star jumping up and down on her suitcase, and started laughing. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to close my trunk. It won't budge." Star said when she stopped jumping.

Remus frowned. "Hmmm, well, how about I give it a try?" He asked as he sat down next to Star on her trunk. The top fell about half an inch. "What do you have in here?" Remus asked as he and Star began jumping on it.

"Books." She answered right as James walked in to ask if she was ready. He started laughing. Soon he was doubled up on the floor, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Okay Mr. 'I can do everything'. Why don't you try?" Responding to the challenge as was his nature, James got up and sat on the trunk by Remus. It only sank two inches. They all got up and started jumping on it. It almost closed, but it didn't quite make it.

"Okay, I have an idea!" James exclaimed. "Why don't we put the mattress right here…." James started outlining his plans to his co-conspirators. When he was done, they both nodded, agreeing.

Soon, the mattress from Star's bed was relocated to the floor, right in front of the trunk. All three of them stood a bit behind it. James shouted, "Go!" and they started running. As one, they jumped onto the mattress, and then bounced onto the trunk, effectively closing it.

"Yes!" James yelled, happy at their accomplishment.

Remus rejoiced for a little, but then something occurred to him. "Wait a second! These aren't sticks!" He exclaimed, holding up his wand. "We're wizards, not baboons! Why did we go through all of that when we could have used magic to close it, or to expand the inside so it would close?"

James, not missing a beat, said, "But Remus, where's the fun in that?"

A few hours later, both families were at Kings Cross Station. They both passed through the barrior at platforms 9 and ¾. Both twins got onto the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to their parents. And yet, they never saw each other.

Harry sat down in a compartment in the back with his best mate, Ron Weasley. They were the only people in the compartment. When people came by asking if they could sit there, they said no. When people complained there was nowhere else, they closed the door in their face. It was a privilege to sit with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Star however, sat with a brown-haired clumsy boy named Neville Longbottom and a brown frizzy haired girl named Hermione Granger. She learned a lot about them on the train ride to Hogwarts. She learned that Hermione was a muggle-born and that her parents were dentists. They were extremely happy to let her go to Hogwarts, but they wanted her to continue her muggle education, which wasn't a bad idea. Star decided that she would do the same. Even though she was a wizard, she still went to muggle school in the beginning.

Neville was a shy boy. He lived with his grandmother. His parents had been killed by Voldemort. His favorite subject was Herbology and he hoped to one day have a career that revolved around plants.

The three new friends talked about the differences between the muggle world and the wizarding world for most of the train ride. Neville and Star explained the houses to Hermione, even though she already knew all about them from her reading, and asked her where she thought she would go.

"Well, I love to learn so it sounds like I'll be in Ravenclaw." Hermione answered.

"I think I will be too." Star said, excited to be making friends. "What about you Neville?"

"I don't know. I think I'll be happy anywhere but Slytherin."

Soon afterwards, they all changed into their robes, anticipating how Hogwarts would look and feel.

Harry and Rom just played exploding snap and a bunch of other games in the beginning. Harry ended up buying a bunch of candy, so they ate all of that. Soon, the talk turned to houses. "I bet I'll be in Gryffindor," Harry said, knowingly.

"I hope I am too mate. That we could hang out together." Ron said, not wanting to lose his fame as the BWL's best mate.

"Hey, what do you think about the Ministry letting muggle-borns be minister?" Harry asked, trying to start another conversation.

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, they're wizards, but there's no way they could ever be as powerful as a pure blood." Ron said, knowing that they were both pure bloods, so he wouldn't be offended. *

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry said. Soon they changed into their robes. After that, they heard the train begin to stop. They had arrived.

*I decided Lily would be a pure bed, and therefore Harry would be too. Like I said, it's AU. Don't like, don't read. Also, Ron isn't a blood traitor.

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Tell me what you think! You know how, go hit that adorable little button down there I am going to name…. Jeremey.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: so, here's chapter six. It has come to my attention that people want me to update faster. it has also come to my attention that school starts in 25 days… So I'm going to try and update every day. And if anyone's wondering, this story will span the length of the first years. I will probably try to write sequels to this for all of the other years, but I'm not sure. if you guys want me to, then I will. Anyway, Enjoy!

Chapter Six: The Way it wasn't Supposed to be

All of the kids eagerly got out of the train. The first years were a bit surprised at the fact that they didn't need to take their luggage in, but they figured that the older students were wiser, and therefore smarter, so they just followed their lead.

At first, no one knew where to go, but when they saw a giant shouting, "Firs' years! Firs' years!" They got an idea. All of them piled into the boats. Star sat with Neville and Hermione. Harry sat with Ron. Even though they were supposed to have three people in each boat, Harry and Ron got away with having only two.

The boats took off by magic, gliding across the lake. As soon as they passed one corner, all of the first years started oohing and awing. They had caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts. It was a magnificent sight. Many people will tell you, you never forget it. And even though you see it many, many times after this first time, it's never the same.

The rest of the ride was silent. Everyone was too mesmerized to say anything. There just wasn't anything to say at a time like this.

Soon, they arrived at the castle that was to be their home for the next few months. They were led into a hallway that ended in a set of giant doors. A woman that radiated authority walked up to them and told them all about the sorting. She then disappeared. The children started to talk amongst themselves. A pale blond haired boy walked up to Harry and Ron. "So you must be Harry Potter." He said. "And I assume that this is your friend, Ron Weasley." The boy stuck out his hand.

Harry stuck his out and they shook hands. "And you are?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said as he shook hands with Ron. Just then the woman walked in again and said, "They are ready for you." She led the first years into the Great Hall. They stared at the ceiling in wonder.

"There's no ceiling!" many people, including Neville said.

"Actually, there is." Hermione and Star said at the same time. "It's just charmed to look like the sky outside. I read about it in my book, Hogwarts, A History." They all laughed when they were done.

An old hat was placed onto a stool on the stage. To the children's surprise, it began to sing! It sang about the school and its houses, as well as its founders. *

Soon, the woman from before walked up to the stage and pulled out a piece of parchment. She began to read off names from it. Soon it got down to "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione nervously walked up to the stage like so many before her. She sat down on the stool and put that hat on her head, conscious of everyone watching her. 'Ah, what do we have here? You are very intelligent, my dear, that much is obvious, but you are also brave. Well then, what shall it be, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor?' The hat said to her.

"Well, I guess Ravenclaw would be good." Hermione said after thinking it through. She did this for most everything.

'Yes, I believe you are right. Well then, RAVENCLAW!' The last part was shouted out loud. Hermione got off of the stool and walked down to the table that was clapping the loudest. "Hello." said one person next to her. "Welcome to Ravenclaw. My name is Trinity Fallout. I'm a prefect here, I'll be helping you and the other first years get situated."

"Oh, thanks." Hermione said, still quite numb. She was unused to all the attention and the butterflies were still fluttering in her stomach.

When Professor McGonagall called out, "Longbottom, Neville," Hermione started paying attention again.

Neville walked up slowly to the stage, trying his best not trip in front of the entire school. He was too bust watching his feet that he didn't realize when he got to the stool. It was when he almost ran into it that he noticed. Neville quickly sat down on the stool and put the overly large hat over his head and eyes, effectively cutting away everyone who was watching him.

'Ah, a Longbottom.' The hat said to him. Neville jumped. His grandmother never told him the hat talked! 'Scared easily are we?' the hat chuckled. 'No Gryffindor then. I see you like to learn about Herebology, but not many other subjects. That rules out Ravenclaw. You could do well in Slytherin-'

"Anything but Slytherin!" Neville practically yelled. Luckily, no one heard him.

'-but I see that's not for you.' the hat continued as if Neville hadn't interrupted. 'Hmmm, I see you are very loyal to the few friends you have, and very trust worthy as well. Better be, HUFFLEPUFF!" As usual, the hat shouted the last part.

The Hufflepuff table clapped loudly. Neville looked nervously at Hermione. She gave him a thumbs up and a smile, letting him know that they could still be friends.

Neville was overjoyed at being sorted and already having a friend, so he wasn't nearly as careful going down the steps that led to the stage. Of course, him being him, he tripped and fell. However, he was so use to such things that he just hopped back up and continues to his table. Many other kids started clapping for him and some even shouted things like, "Nice catch!"

Neville sat down at the Hufflepuff table smiling. The kids near him patted him on the back and welcomed him to the house, making him feel accepted for once.

The sorting continued until they got to "Potter, Harry." Everyone stated whispering, just like Harry knew they would. However, it wasn't because they felt lucky he was at their school, it was because they were astonished to see him there. They figured his mother would keep him home and teach him there, just like she had for the first years.

Harry strutted up to the stage and sat down on the stool, radiating confidence. He placed the hat on his head, slowly, dramatically. 'Harry Potter? Well, isn't that special. Let's see, you have quite an ego. You are cunning, smart, and you know what you want and you know how to get it. However, you are also brave, and courageous. So, I'll leave it up to you, even though I already know what you want.'

'If you already know what I want why don't you just scream it out already?' Harry snapped out in his head.

'Wow, impatient are we? And it's because I wanted to give you the choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin.'

'I'm the BOY-WHO-LIVED! I VANQUISHED the Dark Lord! I'm not one of his FOLLOWERS!' Harry yelled, again in his head.

'Fine then, grouchy, GRYFFINDOR!' the hat yelled. Harry picked up the hat and placed it on the stool. The whole Gryffindor table was clapping. Harry took a bow before walking off the stage and to the table. He sat down, happy with himself and mad at the hat. 'Slytherin? How could he even think of that?' Soon, Harry decided it was old and weary, so it must have been mistaken. Maybe it needed to be replaced.

The next name on the list was, "Potter, Star." Star climbed up onto the stage. She swallowed heavily before putting the old hat on her head and sitting down. 'Another Potter? Hmm, how interesting. I see you're not very much like him. I also see that you are scared easily, and are very wary of other people. So that takes out Gryffindor.' Star sighed with relief. 'Ah, don't want to be in the same house as him? I see. Well, you seem to enjoy learning so I think you'd belong in RAVENCLAW!" The hat screamed to the hall. The whole Ravenclaw table clapped as Star made her way down the steps to her table.

The next important person to be called was "Weasley, Ronald." Ron cringed a bit at being called Ronald, but never the less walked proudly up the stage. He settled down on the stool as he settled the hat on his head.

"Weasley? I remember your brothers. A load of troublemakers if you ask me. Except for Percy. Percy is the only one of you that hasn't gotten called to Dumbledore's office…. Anyway, let's see. Ah, you want to be in Gryffindor? Are you sure? You would do well in Slytherin.' The hat felt the intense hostility immediately. 'Ok, no Slytherin. Well then, GRYFFINDOR it is.' The hat yelled out the one word.

Ron got off the stool and basically through the hat on the floor. How dare he try and separate Harry and him? He was Harry's best friend! Speaking of which, Ron noticed another first year was sitting next to Harry. He coughed, rather loudly. "That's my seat," he growled.

The kid took the hint and left to find a seat somewhere safer. Ron took his rightful place next to Harry. To him, all was right in the world.

*Forgive me for not writing down the song, but my friend had borrowed my Sorcerer's Stone last summer, and I STILL don't have it back.

A/N; so, I hope you liked it! You know what to do, go hit Jeremey! Ok, that doesn't sound right…. maybe I shouldn't have given the review button a name…. Aw well, too late now! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, here's chapter seven!

Chapter Seven: The Fulfillment of the Dreams they all had, if not in the Way they Thought

After the sorting was done, Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech. "As all of the second through seventh years know, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, to all students. In addition, this year the third floor corridor is off limits. Anyone caught in any of these areas will be punished severely. With that said, enjoy the feast."

To the first years' surprise, food popped up on the previously empty golden plates. They all dug in, enjoying the taste of the magical food. Harry and Ron took all the food in front of them, leaving none for the other around them. They tried to tell Harry and Ron that they needed some, but they wouldn't listen. So, these unfortunate kids were forced to get up and move somewhere else at the table in order to find some food.

Neville was having the time of his life, eating and talking with his new-found friends, Ryan Jacobson, Kyle Harrison, and Neil Diggory. It turns out they all like the same sort of things, Quititch, exploding snap, Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and not doing homework. Luckily for him, they were all first years, so they would all be sharing a dorm.

Hermione and Star were having a great time at the Ravenclaw table. There were so many people there who loved to read as much as they did. In every school Hermione had been to before, people had always considered her a nerd, and they only became her friends so she would let them cheat off of her, which she never did. She found out that she wasn't the only one either. All of the first year Ravenclaws decided at that moment that they would all stick together, no matter what.

Soon, it was time for the feast to end. All of the food disappeared off of the table. Prefects started yelling, "Over here, this way!" For all of the houses. All of the students followed them to the common rooms. Harry and Ron wee led up staircases, which seemed to move around a lot, to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Silver Sword." The boy prefect said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Once they got inside, the head boy and head girl took over.

"The girls' dormitory is over to the right, the boys' to the left. Only girls are allowed in the girls' dormitory, and only boys should be in the boys' dormitory. You will be sharing a room with all of those in the same year as you." The Head Boy announced. Harry and Ron were a bit miffed that they had to share a room with three other people, but they decided that they were going to have first pick of beds, so they pushed through the crowd and into their room. Harry and Ron took two four poster beds that were right next to each other. The three boys that piled into the room after them were named, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Steve Smith.

Neville, Ryan, Kyle, and Neil were all led down some hallways to the Hufflepuff common room. They were led to what seemed to be a dead end. The Prefect in the front demonstrated how to put your hands on the wall. When she did this, the wall moved! A rectangle piece of it was pushed by some invisible force. It then moved to the right, creating a doorway.

All of the Hufflepuffs spilled into the door and then into the common room. It was decorated entirely in yellow and black. There were a few couches around a fire that had two sides. The fire was already on and spilling out both sides. There were tons of ladders leading up to what looked like lofts.

"These lofts are you're bedrooms. You are to be separated into groups of four, by year and gender. The girls are in the back and the boys are in the front. First years are closets to the back, seventh years are closest to the door." The head Girl informed them all. The she joined the crowd that was pushing back to her room.

It took a while for Neville and his friends to reach their dormitory. When they climbed the ladder, they found two bunk beds waiting for them. Neville took one bottom while Ryan took the other. Neil and Kyle both took tops.

The Ravenclaws were taken up many flights of stairs to one of the towers. They got to a portrait of a woman. "What is the incantation you say when you use the levitating charm?" She asked.

"Windgardiam Leviousa!" several second years supplied. The lady nodded and then the door swung open. Inside was a small room with a spiral staircase in the center. On the floor above, Hermione could see more couches and another fire, as well as another staircase beyond that one.

"This is the first floor common room. There are seven floors, one for each year. The top floor belongs to the first years, and this one belongs to the seventh years. On both sides of the wall, there are puzzles. The left one leads to the boys' rooms. The right leads to the girls'. Through each puzzle door, there is another small room. These hold all of the books that are required of your year. There are four doors off of that room. These lead to your individual rooms." The Head Boy told them.

The seventh year Ravenclaws headed to their rooms, but the rest of the crowd headed up the stairs. The crowd thinned with each floor they reached. At the top, only six people remained. They were Hermione, Star, Sally Rogers, Michael Yigatanious, Matthew Rargar, and Parker Harnick. They were the first years. They split up and solved the puzzles on each side of the wall. Inside, they found just hat was promised, a mini library. The girls were too tired to read after dinner, so they each found their own room. Each room was smaller than any of the other houses' dormitories, but they were a good size for one person. They each had a full sized bed and a night stand, as well as a personal book shelf. Sally took the first room, Hermione took the middle, and Star took the last.

Since everyone was exhausted after the long day, they fell asleep early. That day was a Wednesday, so they had their first day of classes tomorrow. The whole castle fell asleep, some excited, some scared, and some nervous, but all tired.

A/N: There it is, chapter seven! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, then go hit that button that is no longer named Jeremey! If you didn't like it, then still go hit that button! And thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I didn't really know how their schedules were, so I just made then up. Basically, they have two periods before lunch, and two periods after. They have flying lessons at the same time every day. Also, they go to all of their classes over the course of one week. They have two periods of each during the week. So, they can have double periods of something, or just have it single, two times a week.

Chapter Eight: The First day of the Institution People call a School

Hermione was the first to wake. She was always up, she never knew why. She was just a morning person. She got out of bed and went to go take a shower. It never took her very long. Hermione was the kind of girl that cared more about smarts than looks.

When she was done, she headed down to breakfast. Almost no one was there. She ate in silence, reading at the same time. Star came down a little later. She sat down next to Hermione.

Neville and his new friends came down next. He waved at Hermione and Star, smiling as he did so. Neville looked from his new friends to Hermione, unsure where to sit. Hermione tipped her head to the Hufflepuff table, encouraging him to meet new people.

Soon more and more people came to breakfast and the noise grew. After a while, Harry and Ron came down. Everyone heard them before they saw them. They were almost yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Did you see her face as she tripped? It was amazing!" Ron yelled.

"I know right! But that's what she gets for bothering us." Harry said slightly evil. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Fred and George. As they were eating, their heads of houses came over with their schedules.

Harry and Ron took one look at their schedules and groaned. They had double potions with the Slytherins. Their parents had told them how horrible Snape was. After they had potions, they had lunch, then charms. They had flying lessons at the end of every day. On Tuesdays, they had double transfiguration, lunch, then Herebology. Wednesdays were double DADA and history of magic. Thursdays had double Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms. On Friday they had history of magic and Charms before lunch and just flying afterwards. Fridays were half days. All in all, not a bad schedule, even though Harry and Ron weren't very happy about it. The very idea of having potions at all was ludicrous.

Neville was nervous. He had flying first thing in the morning, every day. He wasn't very good at flying, or anything else that defies the laws of physics. After that he had transfiguration, then lunch, then then transfiguration again, and finally history of magic. On Tuesday, he had charms, Herebology, and History of magic. Wednesday was potions, and double Care of Magical Creatures. Thursday had Charms and double DADA. Friday was only Herebology and potions. If he could get past flying every day, then he'd probably make it through school alright.

Hermione and Star were ecstatic when their schedules came. They had history of magic first, then Flying, lunch, Charms, and Herebology first day. On Tuesday they had Herebology and double potions after lunch. On Wednesday, there was Care of magical Creatures and double transfiguration. Thursday had Charms and double DADA. All they had on Friday was history of magic and care of magical Creatures. For Hermione, there wasn't nearly enough classes.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins filtered into the dungeons. Well, the Slytherins found them. They were already there yesterday. The Gryffindors had a few more problems. Especially since Ron decided he knew where everything was. He led them up, saying it was a shortcut. When they were all late, he convinced another first year to take the blame for him. The poor kid got three weeks detention.

Snape saw Harry enter the class like he owned the place. 'Just like his father.' Snape began quizzing Harry, enjoying the look of confusion on the boy's face.

Finally Harry had enough. "Why do I need to know this anyway?" he yelled. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! If I can vanquish the Dark lord when I'm ONE, then I think I can defeat him now, without any of this IDIOTIC HOGWASH you call a lesson!"

Harry had more than danced on Snape's last nerve. He had ripped it in half, chewed it, spat it back up, ran it over with a train, and then thrown it into a boiling cauldron. "MR. Potter! You have just earned yourself three months of detention and one hundred points from Gryffindor!"

"What? That's insane!" Harry screamed.

"Four months and two hundred points!" Snape boomed. If he wasn't Lily's son, then he would be dead. Even now, Snape was considering how fast he could do it and leave. Hmmm, not fast enough.

Harry was about to say something else, but a random Gryffindor pulled him down to his seat and shushed him. "We can't lose any more points! We're already at negative two hundred because of you!" he whispered furiously.

Harry sat down, almost jumping back up when he saw the smirks on the Slytherins' faces. The rest of the class was spent with Snape glaring at Harry while he and Ron tried desperately to complete the potion. They failed.

The whole class got a two foot essay to write on respect. Well, the Gryffindors did. The Slytherins didn't get any homework.

When the bell rang, Harry and Ron were the first people out of the room. They ran to lunch, trying to get all of the food first.

Neville carefully made his way to the Quitich pitch. There were brooms lying on the ground. All of the first year Hufflepuff were standing right in front of them, waiting. Madam hooch walked out in her referee clothes. "Now then, all of you stand next to a broom. That's it. Now, put your hand over the broom and say, 'up.'"

A chorus of 'up!'s were heard. Some kids' brooms immediately jumped up into their hands. Others, like Neville, had problems. His rose only a few inches. The rest of the time they kept trying to raise their brooms and started mounting them, but no one got to actually fly.

When it was done, all of the Hufflepuff left the field and headed back inside to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom, right on time. You could tell just by the way she walked that she was strict. She wasted no time. "Hello. I am professor McGonagall. In this class you will be learning how to transform objects, and animals, into other objects and animals. Today we will start with something simple, transforming a match into a toothpick. Begin." with a flick of her wand, matches appeared on each student's desk. None of the student succeeded in transforming their matches fully. Neil managed almost get it, but that was only because his older brother had been tutoring him over the summer.

The Hufflepuff scrambled to lunch, already imagining how the food would taste in their mouths.

Hermione and Star were eager for their first lesson. They left the Great hall early, wanting to give themselves enough time to get there. Even though Hermione knew the whole castle by heart, having seen a map in Hogwarts, A History.

They got to the class with plenty of time, as did all of the other Ravenclaws. Mr. Binns was unsurprised to see them all there. All of the Ravenclaws were like that. Throughout the class, the students asked questions and scribbled down notes on their parchments. They made Mr. Binns proud.

When the bell rang, Hermione and Star packed all of their things up and went outside to the flying classes. Madam hooch was mildly surprised how fast they got there. Normally, Gryffindors got there the fastest, being eager to learn to fly.

The Ravenclaw's first flying class passed just the same as the Hufflepuff's. When it was over, they calmly but quickly walked to lunch.

In the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were there first. They quickly grabbed the seats closest to all of the best food. Frankly, they ate like animals. Most of the other Gryffindors were appalled, but they didn't want to say anything.

Neville arrived next. He decided to sit with Hermione and Star that day. They weren't there yet, so he just sat alone at the table. When Hermione and Star did arrive, they were surprised to see Neville sitting at their table, but they sat next to him anyway. They talked about all of their classes, as well as their new friends.

Lunch ended too soon for all of the first years. Harry and Ron weren't done stuffing their faces, and Hermione and Neville weren't done talking, but they left when the bell rang anyway.

Neville caught up with his friends and they ran to get back to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall jumped right back into the lesson they had been in the middle of before lunch. She told them the proper way to transform a match to a toothpick, and because of this, more people were able to manage to transform it. Neville, however, couldn't get his.

Hermione and Star made it to Charms with plenty of time left. Only half of the seats in the class were taken up by them. As it turns out, they had charms with the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors were a bit later than the Ravenclaws, but still on time. They had wisely gone the direct opposite way that Ron had told them to go. Harry and Ron sat down next to each other in the back.

Professor Flitwick started the lesson as soon as the bell rang. "Hello. I'm Professor Flitwick. In this class, you will learn, well, Charms. The first charm we are going to learn is the levitation charm, Windgardiam Leviousa. You move your wands like so, while saying the incantation. Ok, I want you to keep trying to levitate the feather on your desks."

The Gryffindors had a lot more trouble with it than the Ravenclaws. They got it almost immediately. Harry looked over to Hermione and Star to see their feathers in the air. "Bravo, bravo!" Professor Flitwick said.

"Hey." Harry whispered. They didn't notice. "Hey!" He whispered a little louder. Hermione looked over to him. "How did you do that?" he asked her, referring to the charm.

"It's easy. You just have to move your wand like this and say it like, 'Windgardiam LeviOUsa.'" She said while demonstrating.

"Ok, thanks." Harry was about to turn back to his feather, but then he saw Star. "Hey! You look familiar. Do I know you? Oh, I know, I saw you at one of the parties, right?"

Star looked at him, flabbergasted. "You mean you don't remember me?"

Harry looked at her for a bit. "No, can't say that I do."

"I'm your twin sister you git!" She practically yelled. Everyone in the room looked at her and Harry. Harry was too busy staring at her in shock to notice everyone staring. After a few seconds, he turned away, disgusted. Professor Flitwick tried to get them all to focus on the task at hand, but they wouldn't. Soon, the class ended. Harry and Ron went outside to flying class while Star and Hermione went to Herebology.

Herebology was interesting. They had to replant mandrakes, which could be painful if you didn't put your earmuffs on tight enough. Thankfully, everyone got them on correctly.

In flying class, the Gryffindors actually got to fly. This was because most of them already knew how, like Harry and Ron. Soon they were flying around doing all sorts of tricks.

When their classes ended, all of the students went to their dormitories to relax before dinner. For the Hufflepuffs, this meant just hanging out. For the Gryffindors, this meant joking around and goofing off. For most of the Ravenclaws, this meant reading. For Star, however, this meant planning revenge. She was raised by two marauders after all.

A/N: Ok, so the idea of Harry not remembering Star, that was all L6ur6's idea, thanks for the help! Anyway, go hit the review button! Please?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, in advance, this chapter isn't as good as it could have been. I wasn't really in a writing mood when I wrote it, so just keep that in mind.

Chapter Nine: The Things We do Out of Spite

By dinner time, Star had everything planned out. To everyone, it looked as if she didn't care that Harry didn't remember her. Truth be told, she did. Besides planning, she spent most of the time crying. It just wasn't fair!

Hermione and Star were the first ones down to dinner. Neville and his friends were next. They all sat at the Hufflepuff table, which was good for Star because that one was closer to the Gryffindor table.

When Harry and Ron came down, Star was ready. Just as Harry was about to sit down, Star put a whoopee cushion down. When he sat, everyone laughed at the fart noise that it seemed he had made. He blushed madly. Next, Star turned his robes pink with a spell James had taught her. He didn't even notice until everyone started laughing at him. He looked down and gasped. He knew who it was. He was about to turn around and yell at her, but she wasn't done yet. She used the levitation charm she had learned that day to lift him up to the ceiling, where he grabbed onto the chandelier. Then Star let go, letting him hang there. Everyone laughed. Well, except for their teachers. They weren't very happy.

Ron started yelling at Star, as did Harry, even though he was hanging from the ceiling. Dumbledore quickly used his own levitation charm to bring harry down, asking him repeatedly if he was okay. Everyone stopped laughing when he walked up to Star and announced that she had lost two hundred points from Ravenclaw, and that she had five months detention. To her, it was so worth it.

Harry wasn't happy with that. So Dumbledore made her serve her detentions with Snape. Harry accepted that, but he still wasn't happy. He wanted his own revenge. He might not have been raised by marauders, but he had fame. And with fame, you could get almost anything, as long as you asked the right people.

The next day, Harry found a Gryffindor girl named Katherine, or as everyone else called her, Chatty Katherine. If you wanted everyone to know something, but only wanted to say it once, she was the one to call. Harry 'accidently' bumped into her. Like all of the other fan girls, Katherine loved Harry. She asked him for his autograph, which he eagerly gave to her. They began talking about their families and most importantly, their siblings. And Harry had quite a few things to say about his sibling.

By lunch, the entire school knew what Harry told Katherine. Which, for the record, were all lies. No cared that Star didn't actually wet her bed. No one cared that she wasn't a squib. No one cared that she didn't break out of Azkaban, or kill a man with her bare hands. No one cared that none of these even made sense, or that as an eleven year old, she couldn't do half of those things.

Everyone kept staring at Star all day and giving her evil looks. She was the only one who kept glaring at Harry. Already, a plan was forming in her brain. She only wondered how long this was going to go on. As it turned out, it didn't stop. Plus, the pranks and rumors just kept getting worse.

It was a few weeks later that Harry ran out of rumors to spread. He went to plan B. After Star covered him in honey and feathers, he confounded her in the hallway right before dinner.

"What do you want?" Star asked, none too kindly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Harry said, trying to act innocent. It didn't work. Star just looked at him. "I wanted to thank you for the honey." He sneered.

"Oh joy, what are you going to do now?" She asked, annoyed. Harry sneered again then drew his wand. In a heartbeat, Star had hers out too, but Harry was faster.

"Eat Slugs!" he yelled, cursing Star. Star began throwing up slugs.

In between slugs, Star yelled, "Perfectos Totalos!" Harry felt himself becoming perfectly straight. Then he couldn't move.

Dumbledore, who had seen the whole things, walked over to them. "Star, stop harassing your brother!" he commanded, glaring at her. She looked at him in shock.

"He hexed me first!" she yelled.

Dumbledore removed the curse on Harry and said, "I saw nothing of the sort. Now, it seems you should report to Madam Pomfrey's. Hermione came over and helped her to the hospital wing. And I'll see to it that you have another month of detention."

She couldn't believe it! How could Dumbledore side with Harry when he had seen the whole fight? Then again, Dumbledore had always sided with Harry whenever he was around. it seemed like everyone, even the headmaster, like Harry better.

Madam Pomfrey cured Star's slug problem easily. She wondered why Dumbledore hadn't just cured it in the hall like he did with Harry, but she didn't wonder for long.

The rest of the week, Star just laid low. She studied with Hermione mostly, and even spent most meal breaks in the library.

Harry had sent a letter to Sirius, asking for a way to prank Star. Sirius gave him one of the pranks that the Marauders had planned, but never actually got to, seeing as this prank didn't require any magic.

Later that night, Harry snuck into the Ravenclaw dormitory. He had asked some Ravenclaws where it was, and as it turned out, they didn't have a password. All they had were some puzzles and questions. Harry got passed them, but it took a while.

It also took a while to climb all the way to the top floor where he had heard the first years slept. He had also heard that Star slept in the last room. He attempted to sneak across the floor, but he failed. He had never had any reason to sneak around before, so he wasn't very good. If anyone had been, there, they had would have heard him instantly. It was fortunate for him that they were all at the library.

He walked over to Star's room and put feathers that he had taken from the Charms room all over the floor. Then he balanced a bucket on top of the door, leaving it open a little bit. He couldn't wait for her to come to her room that night.

When Star was done studying at the library, she was exhausted. Her and Hermione made their way up to the top of the tower slowly. It was lucky for harry that Star was so tired, if she had been more alert, she would have seen the bucket and feathers. As it was, she didn't notice them until it was too late.

First the syrup fell on top of her as she opened her door. She never saw it coming. Likewise, she didn't see the feathers until she walked in, slipped in them, and fell into all of the ones on the floor, getting covered in them. She was furious to say the least, bit there was nothing she could do about it. So, she took a shower, cleaned her room with magic, and went to bed, acting as if it never happened. She thought if she did, than maybe Harry would leave her alone. As if.

A/N: What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think! And thanks to all of you who have reviewed, it really helps! And I'm open to suggestions, always.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And in response to Kim, Harry will change, I just haven't decided when yet. And the fact that he's acting this way makes it hard for me to control him…. Also, I wasn't in much of a writing mood, again, so sorry.

Chapter Ten: The Giving of Gifts and The Receiving of the Truth

After a few weeks of trying to ignore Harry, Star saw how pointless it was and went back to her pranking ways. Harry kept talking to Sirius to come up with new pranks.

Right after Star switched Harry's wand with a normal stick in the middle of charms, causing him to fail, the Christmas list came around. Many students were putting their names down, planning to stay at Hogwarts. Star saw that Hermione was leaving, so she decided to leave as well. There was no way she was going to stay here for the entire break with only Ron and Harry around.

Harry and Ron also decided to go home for Christmas. They figured they would end up seeing each other anyway.

Neville decided he would go home. All of his friends were leaving, and he missed his grandmother terribly.

On the train ride home, they all sat in the same compartments they had on the way there. Everyone was excited to be going home, and for Christmas. Neville, Hermione, and Star traded gifts. Hermione got a book from Neville and a fancy bookmark from Star. Neville got a cage for his toad from Hermione and Herebology book from Star. Star got a diary from Neville and a Muggle fantasy book from Hermione.

They were all grateful and excited as they stepped off the train. Harry and Ron took their time getting through the crowds, enjoying the attention. Hermione rushed off to find her parents. Neville saw his Grandmother immediately with his uncles and aunts. Star ran over to her dad and gave him a big hug, saying that she missed him.

On Christmas morning, Harry was up early. In the morning, he was going to have a huge breakfast, right after he opened all of his presents. Then he was going to go to Ron's to celebrate.

Underneath the tree, there were tons of presents, and almost all of them were for Harry. As soon as Lily came out of her room, Harry started tearing through the wrapping paper. He got tons of great presents.

At the burrow, Ron enjoyed his Christmas as well. He woke up the earliest. Then he went to go wake up everyone else. They took a while to get out of bed, but they got down quick enough. All of the Weasley children opened their presents. They were ecstatic!

When Harry came to the Burrow, they played with all of Ron's new toys. He was there all night, enjoying hanging out with his friend.

Star had a smaller Christmas with James. She had gotten tons of books, quills and colored inks from James and Remus. James also gave her his old invisibility cloak. They had a feast for dinner, and afterwards, they played Quidditch outside. It was, by far, the best way to spend a Christmas in Star's opinion.

Neville had a huge Christmas with his entire family. They all squished into his grandmother's house. They opened presents then had tons of food, eating for hours.

Hermione spent Christmas with her father and mother. They opened presents in the morning. For the rest of the day, they made homemade lasagna, which they took to Hermione's grandmother's house. All of her aunts and uncles had made something, so they had a big dinner. When it was over, Hermione went back to her house, happy and content.

New Year's was basically the same for everyone. They all went to watch the fireworks in the sky, oohing and awing at all of the colors in the sky. Some were enchanted to make different shapes. Several even appeared in the form of Harry's head. Most of the most like that were blown up by the party Lily and Harry were attending. Harry had tons of fun singing autographs and posing for pictures. He had missed this part of his life in Hogwarts, and he was glad to have it back, if only for a few weeks.

Star, however, didn't go anywhere to watch the fireworks. Remus and James took her outside by the Quidditch pitch and blew up their own fireworks.

No matter what they were doing, all of the students had a great time over the break, and they were all sad to go back. They were excited, but still sad.

At the platform, teary eyed parents or grandmothers were saying goodbye to their kids. Neville's grandmother kissed him, repeatedly telling him she loved him, and to be safe. Lily made a big deal of crying and hugging Harry, saying she loved him. The press loved it. Mrs. Weasley and Ron stood right next to them. Mrs. Weasley hugged all of her boys in turn, telling them she loved them. Everyone but Percy looked away. Hermione hugged her parents for a few minutes, telling them she loved them while they told her the same thing. Star and James hugged each other and told each other they loved the other, but James had something else to say.

"Don't tell anyone about the cloak, even your friends. But whatever you do, make sure Dumbledore doesn't find out. And try to stay away from him." James said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Star nodded and boarded the train, as did everyone else. Star sat with Hermione. Neville sat with his Hufflepuff friends. Harry, predictably, sat with Ron. Everywhere but Harry and Ron's compartment was filled with talk of Christmas and New Year's. Harry and Ron had spent both holidays, and most of the break together. So they played exploding snap instead.

Soon, they all changed robes, waiting anxiously to get back. Star and Hermione lapsed into a comfortable silence on which they both read some of their new books. Neville and his friends bought a bunch of candy, eating it all. Harry and Ron started arguing about the best way to win a game of wizard's chess. Both of them were good players, but each of them aimed to proof that they are better.

At last, they pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

A/N: Ok, so anyone have an idea of what else I should do? I know I have to have the Sorcerer's Stone, but I haven't decided how I could do this without Hermione. Also, what else do you want to happen? And should I write a sequel, as in second year in this universe, or should I write a story where Harry's twin is the spoiled Girl-Who-Lived and Harry gets neglected. If I do, that one would be totally different, trust me. I'll put a poll in my profile for this. Anyway, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So here it is! And I really need some help with the Sorcerer's Stone thing. Please!

Chapter Eleven: The way our Desires become our Downfall

Harry awoke with sweat glistening on his forehead, and everywhere else for that manner. It was a strange feeling, this fear. Harry hadn't had a nightmare in years, let alone one that scared him. Every time he had on, he would crawl into his parent's bed, letting them comfort him. But they weren't here now, and he could hardly go as Professor McGonagall to sleep with her. So, Harry did the next best thing, he went for a night time stroll.

Harry loved to walk around and explore. It was one of his favorite hobbies, not that he got to do too many things between being famous and all, but it was a good thing to do when he did have the time.

Soon, Harry passed a mirror. As he looked into it, he was surprised. It didn't show a reflection of himself as he assumed it would. He was there all right, but he was different. He was smiling brighter than he ever had during a picture, or really any time of his life. Also, as the Harry in the mirror moved his hair, the real Harry realized that he didn't have a scar. It looked as if he wasn't famous at all. However, that didn't mean he was alone. Surrounding him were people his own age. There were lots of them, but they weren't trying to get Harry's autograph or anything. They looked like they were just there to be there with him. Standing next to him was Ron. But this Ron, unlike the real one, wasn't frowning or stuffing his face, the two things Ron seemed best at. He was just smiling, like the other Harry was. On the other side of Harry was Hermione. She had her arm around Ron's shoulder in a friendly gesture. Who was on the other side of Harry is what really threw Harry off. It was Star. She was leaning a bit on Harry, and she looked like she was happy. The smile looked foreign to Harry. That was when he realized, he'd never seen Star smile. He'd never seen his little sister happy. What kind of a big brother was he?

Harry looked in the mirror for a while longer. He still didn't know what it did. Was it a portal into another dimension? Did it show another possible future? Whatever it was, he had to know.

Harry ran back the way he came, running back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He ran all the way up to his dormitory, stopping at the top to catch his breath. "Ron! Ron!" Harry whispered furiously. Ron only groaned at him. "Ron, come one mate, you have to come see this!" Ron finally made his way out of his bed. Once he put his shoes on, Harry dragged him outside and down to the mirror.

"What do you see?" Harry asked Ron, excitedly waiting.

Ron stood there silently for a moment. Then a look of excitement came over him. "I see me!" he exclaimed. "It's me, but I'm older, taller! Look at that, everyone's crowding around me! They all want my autograph! And what's that? It's you! You're there with me! Harry, do you think this mirror tell the future?" Ron was excited at the mere thought.

"I don't think so. For me it showed me just like I was, but without my scar."

"Oh." Ron said dejectedly.

"Hello Harry. And Mr. Weasley, I didn't expect to see you down here." Dumbledore said, coming out of the shadows. Harry and Ron jumped. "I see you have found the Mirror of Erised. Hoave you figured out what it does?"

"Not even close." Harry said.

"I see. Well, the Mirror of Erised shows us nothing less than our deepest desires. 'But remember this Harry. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it. Even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home. And I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live.'"

"Yes sir.' Harry said as he and Ron went back to their rooms to go back to sleep.

Harry found that night that he couldn't sleep. Ron didn't know, but the Mirror of Erised not only shows the deepest desire of the person looking at it, but it also shows that person's deepest desire to anyone who looks at it while they are standing there. What Harry had seen in Ron's reflection was quite disturbing. Whereas Harry didn't want to be famous, Ron's desire was the opposite. In Ron's dreams, he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He was the one everyone wanted to meet. He was the one they all loved. When Ron had said that he saw Harry, he hadn't said how he saw him. Harry was in the mass of fans, alone, normal. When the image of Ron had seen the image of Harry, his face had distorted into a look of disgust.

It was obvious to Harry that Ron was only his friend for his fame. His mother had warned him about people like that. That was part of the reason why harry had stayed away from everyone else. The only person he was friends with was Ron, the one person he shouldn't be friends with.

His mother was the one that had introduced Harry to Ron. She had been friends with Molly ever since her Hogwarts years. Did Lily make Harry and Ron friends on purpose? Or did Ron just turn out to be that way? As these questions rattled around in Harry's brain, another thought occurred. Was Lily like Ron? She always liked Harry best. She always told him he was special. Was this because she liked him more as a person? Or was it because she liked his fame?

A/N: Okay, so there is chapter eleven! I got my groove back! This chapter is, unfortunately about twelve words shy of a thousand. Sob. And we get to see a little bit of character doth for Harry. But he's so use to being a spoiled brat. Right now he's thinking that he just imagined the Mirror. Anyway, please review, and to Kim, next chapter I'll do that. Thanks for the idea! And for the quote I stole from J.K. Rowling, sorry. My Twin-in-everything-but-blood absolutely loves it. She really is my twin in everything but blood though. Everyone confuses us. Especially the S.S. teachers. One time my dad even confused us lol. Maybe she'll read this and realize the link I sent her isn't just a story, but one that I wrote. Oh well, whatever, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So, this is going to be a little different. This is going to be away from Hogwarts, but I still think it'll be cool.

Chapter Twelve: The Strange Occurrences of Life, AKA, Coincidences, So we think

Lily apparated into Diagon Alley with a pop. Instantly, people surrounded her. She was use to all of the attention. However, as soon as they figured out that Harry wasn't with her, they left her alone.

Lily strolled over to Gringotts, planning to take out some money. The goblins greeted her kindly and sent someone her way. They took her down to her vault and let her take out all the money that she needed. It was when she left the bank that everything went downhill.

Lily stepped outside, the bright sunlight sparkling off of her flame red hair. That wasn't the only thing flaming there. The buildings were on fire. Lily was stunned. Who could have done this?

As if answering her thoughts, black cloaked men in white masks came around the corner yelling curses and hexes at everyone and everything. Lily was shocked. She couldn't move. There had been a time where she would have fought back without thinking twice, but that time was long gone.

James was in the Quidditch store looking at the new brooms. They had every kind of broom he could think of, even the Nimbus 2000! James had been staring at that one for at least twenty minutes now. He was debating whether or not to buy it. He knew a new one come out in a few months, but he couldn't help it.

James was about to buy the broom when he heard a scream. As an auror, James had an undying need to help people, and to run towards a scream.

James ran out of the store and to the right, where the scream had come from. Death eaters were attacking. James brought his wand up and started yelling "Stupefy!" at every Death Eater he came into contact with.

Another scream came. This one came from the left, near Gringotts. James left the Death eaters he was stunning in the hands of another auror. He ran to Gringotts to save the damsel in distress.

When he got there, he saw a swarm of Death Eaters converging on the women. He could barely see her. Without a second thought, James rushed into the midst of the Death Eaters and stunned them all.

He turned back to the women. To his surprise, he saw Lily! Her face was pale and her hands was gripping he wand for dear life. She had yet to move. "Lily?" He asked, concern radiating from the single word.

It took a while, but Lily started moving again. She looked up at James (he had always been taller than her) and saw his face for the first time in about seven months.

As James looked into her eyes, he saw the same thing he had seen when they got married. it was the look that he fell in love with. This was the Lily he remembered. This was the Lily he had fallen in love with. How could they have changed so much in such a short amount of time? Okay, so twelve years wasn't that short of a time, but it seemed like just yesterday that they had met.

As suddenly as the look had appeared, it had disappeared. Lily stared at James with a cold, hard expression, the one she had always reserved for her enemies. After a few moments she said, "Bye," and started to walk away, planning to get back home before anything else happened.

"What, no thanks?" James called after her with a fake lopsided grin on his face. She didn't even look back.

James sat there for a minute longer, watching her go. Then he collected himself and went home, the broom forgotten.

Three days later, Lily went to Molly's house to talk to her. They had tea together every Wednesday. Sometimes Ginny joined them, but she was grounded today. Molly and Lily talked all about their kids and, since Molly had so many more than Lily, molly talked a lot more.

James finished work early that day. By coincidence, Arthur also managed to finish early. They had both worked at the Ministry for the same amount of time, so they had become good friends. Arthur invited James over to his house for dinner, and James accepted.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Arthur walked straight in, and James followed. In the first room, Lily and Molly were cleaning up the table, having just had tea. Lily looked at James disgustedly. "What are you doing here?" She asked, not too nicely.

"If you must know, I'm here for dinner with my coworker and his lovely wife." James said as Molly blushed.

"Well you're not welcome here. Molly's my friend, not yours, right Molly? Molly?" Lily asked. Molly was looking at James and Arthur, who were just standing in the doorway.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, I'm your friend." Molly said distracted.

"Well I'm sorry Lily, but this is Arthur's house too, and he's my friend. I don't see why we can't be in the same house together." James tried to reason.

"YOU STOLE MY CHILD FROM ME!" Lily screamed. That's when James lost it.

"STOLE? YOU DIDN'T WANT HER! ALL YOU CARED ABIUT WAS HARRY! HARRY THIS, HARRY THAT! YOU FORGOT HER ON HER BIRTHDAY! YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER! YOU WERE GLAD WHEN YOULEFT!"

"I HAD TO TREAT HARRY LIKE THAT! HE'S THE BOY-WHO-LIVED! HE'S BETTER THAN HER!" At that moment, James almost slapped Lily. He raised his hand, but in a flash, Arthur was there restraining him.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN DAUGHTER'S NAME DO YOU? YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER, AND YOU'RE A REAL GIT!" he yelled as Arthur dragged him away and apparated him to his house.

After he cooled down a bit, James said, "Thanks Arthur, I really needed that. I don't know what came over me."

Lily sat down in a huff with Molly. "I'm sorry James was like that." She spat his name like a curse. "I have no idea why he was acting that way, making up lies." Molly just nodded, trying to be there for her friend, but at the same time, she just couldn't help but feel that James was right. Either way, Arthur and Molly agreed to floo the other before bringing either Lily or James into their house. They were hoping to avoid anything else like this, or something worse.

A/N: OK, so how'd you like it? Next chapter will be back at Hogwarts! And I still need some help with the whole Sorcerer's Stone thing. I'm going to make that happen soon. If no one says anything, then I'm going to wing it, and bad things happen in my family when we panic or wing it. Especially my brother. Whenever he panics in a video game, people die. And not the right people.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So the title of this chapter is a lyric from Survive by Rise Against. It's a great song, but a little explicit. I think it rocks, but I don't own it. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen: How We Survive is What Makes Us Who We Are

Harry was board. He and Ron hadn't been getting along lately, not since the fiasco with the Mirror of Erised. Harry was sitting alone on the common room by the fire thinking of something to do. That was when he remembered that Dumbledore had said the 3rd floor corridor on the right side was forbidden. Well, he probably just meant that for everyone else, not Harry.

Harry snuck out of his common room and headed to the corridor, stopping only to look at all of the trophies in the trophy room that was right next to the corridor. Harry found the door locked. Good thing his mother had taught him the unlocking spell. Now, what was it again? Oh yeah, "Alohamora." The door swung open eerily. Harry walked in a quickly closed it behind him.

When he turned around, Harry was shocked to say the least. Standing in front of him was a huge, slobbery, three headed dog. It had obviously been sleeping. Lazily, it lifted all of its heads. When it saw Harry, a smile spread across one of its heads. Harry ripped the door open, ran out of there, and didn't stop running until he reached the Gryffindor Common Room.

He fell back down into the chair he had previously vacated and thought about the thing he had seen. After his heartbeat dropped back down, he remembered something. The dog had been standing on a trap door.

Ron was busy playing Wizard's chess. He was a very serious player, and so all of his attention was focused on the game. He had been playing against Seamus Finnegan, and he had won every time.

Ron got up and left, letting Seamus play against someone else. As he left, he saw Harry. He was just sitting there in a chair. Harry had been distant lately, and Ron had no idea why. Every time Ron wanted to hang out with Harry, he just ignored him, or ditched him. He didn't even wait for Ron in the morning for breakfast. The thing that enraged Ron the most, though, was the fact that Harry was hanging out with other people now. It wasn't right! Ron was Harry's best friend, his only best friend! Who did Harry think he was? He didn't have the right to leave Ron like that. Maybe he needed a reminder, something for him to see that Ron was his best friend.

Neville was shocked to say the least. Harry had stopped hanging out with Ron! Everyone knew Ron was Harry's best friend. It was just the way it had always been. Not anymore apparently.

But an even bigger shock, Harry had started hanging out with other people, even people from different houses! Granted, he never hung out with the Slytherins, but that was different. Harry had actually said hi to Neville one day. They had played a game of exploding snap outside. it had been fun, for both of them.

Since then, Harry had begun hanging out with the Hufflepuff a lot more. He seemed to think he was better than everyone else sometime, but not always. Sometimes, he just wanted to hang out, to be normal.

Hermione had also noticed the change in Harry. He had actually come to her one day during diner, asking her to tutor him. It seemed that he wasn't doing so well in class in general, and in potions and History of Magic specifically. Hermione enjoyed tutoring him. He didn't act all stuck up and rude about it like she thought he would. Instead, he seemed to enjoy it.

One day, in charms, they had gotten some tests back that they had taken a few days ago. Hermione would always remember the huge grin that spread across Harry's face when he showed her the near perfect score he had gotten. He had thanked her, over and over, for the lessons they had once a week, and for the mini ones they had right before a test, or right after a lesson Harry had been clueless about. Hermione found herself thinking of Harry as a friend.

Star enjoyed Harry's change. He had actually stopped annoying her and everyone else, except for maybe Ron. But he was a jerk, so no one really cared.

This didn't mean Star and Harry were best friends or anything, it just meant that Harry didn't make her life heck. He just completely ignored her, which was a good thing for both of them. Although, Ron seemed not to think so. In Ron's opinion, Star was the devil. So, since Harry stopped, Ron started making fun of Star all the time. Star just treated him like she had Harry, with pranks galore. Her pranks were a little worse for Ron though. He wasn't related to her, so she didn't get that weird felling she use to when she pranked Harry.

The only one who had a real problem with Harry changing, besides Ron, was Dumbledore. He had planned, long ago, the circumstances that Harry would grow up in. He wanted Ron to be his best friend. He wanted Him to be treated like he was better than everyone else. He wanted Lily and James to get divorced. He wanted Harry to be the only thing in Lily's life that she loved.

Dumbledore was beyond mad. He was losing his pawn! He had to do something, and fast. There was no way he could let Harry and Star become friends. That could prove to be disastrous.

Finally, after contemplating the problem for an hour and half, Dumbledore reached a satisfying solution. Yes, it would work. Then, he would have his pawn back.

A/N: MANIPULATING DUMBLEDORE! At first I wasn't so sure about it, but he just had to be that way. I should probably explain, I don't make the characters. I come up with a personality, but they act by themselves, which is cool that Harry is changing like that. I think he likes the idea of being a big brother. Anyway, this was just basically a chapter about Harry changing and everyone's views.

Dumbledore: You will review my pawns, you will review!

Harry: Yes master. Wait, I mean no! I mean yes? I'm confused.

Lily Mae: Harry! Don't listen to him! He's manipulating you!

Caroline: Lily Mae! How dare you steal my pudding!

Lily Mae: What? But- (Gets blown off of her feet by a well-timed expelliarmis by Caroline)

Me: ….. Ok let me introduce my twin, Lily Mae, and our friend Caroline! Oh, and please review, I'm sorry I had too much fun with this.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Another song from Rise Against that I don't own. This one's called Behind Closed Doors. And this idea belongs to Kim, not me. Thanks for all of your help Kim! I love your reviews!

Chapter Fourteen: On Broken Backs We Beg for Mercy, We Will Survive

The wind swept through the land without remorse. Hair was whipped around everywhere, including into other people's faces. Harry was a victim of this. He was in one of his weekly torturing sessions with Hermione and her hair kept flying in her face. He didn't mind though.

They were talking about potions, by far Harry's worst subject. That wasn't all they were talking about though. In History of Magic, Professor Binns had talked to them about the Sorcerer's Stone, and how it was hidden away, and had been for years. Hermione was instantly interested.

Harry had seen Hermione reading a book about it. He told her that the safest places in the wizarding world were Hogwarts and Gringotts. Hermione then remembered that Gringotts had been broken into, right after that vault had been emptied. They both figured that meant the stone was there. Harry then told her about the trap door.

That Friday, Harry and Hermione planned to go find it, to see if it was real. Harry waited outside the Ravenclaw common room for Hermione but she didn't show up. However, Star did. Harry had been trying to stay away from her. He wasn't sure how he felt about her. He knew he was supposed to hate her, but he didn't think he did.

"Hermione got cursed. She's in the Hospital Wing right now. She told me to go without her." Star explained.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to get in? Hermione had the plan." Harry said.

"Easy. We use the invisibility cloak dad gave me." Star said as she began to disappear. She then yanked Harry under the cloak.

"Wicked." was all Harry could say. They walked over to the third floor corridor and went to the right, through the previously locked door. Inside was the three headed dog, but it was sound asleep. Music was playing from an enchanted harp. Harry and Star walked over to the door and pulled in open. Harry jumped in first and then Star followed. They landed on something soft.

"Good thing this plant was here to break our fall." Harry said, oblivious to the tendrils wrapping up his arm.

"Good thing? Look at us!" Star yelled. Harry looked down and gasped.

"Get off! Get off!" Harry yelled at the plant.

"Shut up so I can think! I know what this is, it's Devil's Snare!"

"Well that's great. I always told myself, if you're going to die from some sort of plant, know the plant's name." Harry said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Err.. right! It hates Fire! Okay, now what was the spell for fire…?" Star just ignored Harry.

"Star!" Harry half yelled and half whined.

"Wait, I've got it!" Star yelled the spell and a ball of flame exploded from her wand, clearing away the Devil's snare. They dropped down onto the floor. Star smirked at Harry.

"Fine. Thanks for saving our lives." Harry grunted.

"You're welcome. But we're not out of the woods yet." The twins walked forward cautiously. In the distance, they heard wings fluttering and echoing. They came to a large chamber full of birds. They sprinted across to the door, finding it locked. Even Alohamora didn't work.

Harry looked around the room, trying to find a key somewhere. That's when he saw the brooms. When he looked closer at the birds, he noticed something. "Star! Look, they're not birds, they're flying keys!" star looked at them and saw what he was pointing at. "We need a big silver one, the wings will probably crushed from being used." Harry was finally using his head.

They both got onto the brooms Harry had seen by the entrance. After chasing after the keys, Harry yelled, "Over here! I found it!" Star flew over there and found it too. Harry flew after it and, being the great seeker he was, grabbed it easily.

They both landed on their feet, happy at their success. Harry put the key into the lock. He turned it left and the door opened to reveal a giant chess board. Black and white chess pieces were standing on the board. Behind the while pieces was another door. "I think, I think we have to play our way across." Harry said staring at the board.

"Umm, yeah, I've never really played chess before." Star admitted.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm here. You go take the place of that bishop over there. I'll take the place of this knight." Harry said. The chess pieces heard him and the bishop and knight left the battle field. Harry started directing the chess pieces. "There's no other way…" Harry said, seemingly annoyed with himself.

"I've got to be taken, don't I?" Star asked, having seen the look on Harry's face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Harry started saying, afraid of what would happen.

"Don't be. Just don't leave me down here." Star walked up to the white queen. The queen showed no mercy, just like it hadn't with the other chess pieces. Star was on the floor, unconscious. Harry walked up to the king and he dropped his crown at Harry's feet. Then Harry walked through the door to the next room, trying not to look at Star.

Behind the door was a corridor that lead to another door. In that room, a huge troll was lying on the ground. "I'm glad I didn't have to fight that, I think I would have died from the smell alone!" Harry said to himself. There wasn't really anyone else he could talk to.

Through another door, Harry found a table with seven different shaped bottles. As soon as Harry walked into the room, purple fire sprang in front of the door he had just entered, and black fire in front of the next door. On the table was a piece of parchment with a riddle. Harry had always loved riddles, even though he was out of practice. Hermione had tutored him in more than just magic.

He soon found the one that would lead him through the black fire. It felt just like ice as it traveled through his body. He walked through the black flames and onto the next room.

To his surprise, Harry found Professor Quirrell. "You!" Harry yelled. He had never liked the teacher, but he didn't think he was like this! Before Harry could think any further, ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves around Harry.

"The key to finding the stone is in this mirror…" Quirrell trailed off, thinking. Only then did Harry see the Mirror of Erised behind Quirrell. "Yes, I see myself presenting the stone to my master, but where did I find it? Is it in the mirror? Should I break the mirror open?"

A hissing sound came from what appeared to be the back of Quirrell's head. "Use the boy.." It hissed.

"Yes, yes." Quirrell snapped his fingers and the ropes fell away. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him in front of the mirror. Harry saw himself standing there. His reflection smiled at him then put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a blood red stone. When he put it back into his pocket, Harry felt it there.

Quirrell saw the image. "Give it!" He yelled. He lunged at Harry, but harry ran. He barely got five feet when the hissing came again.

"Let me see him. I want to talk to him."

"But Master, you are not strong enough yet!"

"Yes I am, now do it!" Quirrell began to unwrap his turban. Where the back of Quirrell's head should have been was a horrifying face. "Look what you've done to me, Harry Potter. I can't even have a body unless I share with another! Now, give me the stone!"

Harry turned to run. "Seize him!" the voice yelled. "Seize him!" Quirrell grabbed his wrist. Pain shot through Harry's scar. Apparently, Harry wasn't alone. Quirrell screamed and let go. Harry looked back and saw his hands were blistering. "Seize him!"

"I can't, Master! My hands!" Quirrell yelled.

"Then kill him!" Voldemort hissed. That's when Harry realized that Quirrell couldn't tough his bare skin. So Harry ran up to him as he was about to use the killing curse and punched him in the face. Quirrell screamed as his face blistered. Harry grabbed onto him and didn't let go until the pain in his scar got to be too much and he passed out.

A/N: So that was chapter fourteen! I hope you liked it! I liked the parts with Star, but afterwards, it was a little too close to cannon. Actually, the whole chapter was. So, I think the next chapter will be the last. Or it may be the chapter after, I'm not sure. Since only one person voted on my poll, I'm going to write a sequel. If you don't want that, then you better go vote now. And also, REVIEW! The more you review, the happier I am, the happier I am, the better and longer the chapters!

Caroline: Review or I will kill you in your sleep! Or just curse you. whatever.

Lily Mae: Caroline, be nice!

Caroline: YOU STOLE MY PUDDING! (Chases Lily Mae away)

Me: Maybe I should tell her I'm the one that stole the pudding… nah. Anyway, review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So, one more Rise Against song. This one is Bricks, and I do not own it. Anyway, welcome to Chapter 15! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen: With Hope In Our Hearts, and Bricks In Our Hands We Sing For Change

Harry woke up to blurs around him. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a groan. Apparently that was enough for a blur walked towards him and put his glasses on his face. Dumbledore smiled at him. "Quirrell! The Stone!" Harry began to panic.

"Do not worry, I've taken care of the stone and Professor Quirrell."

"So you came? You found us? How? Where's Star? How did I get the Stone?" Harry asked rapidly, like the reporters would.

"Yes I found you. I saw you leave your common room and I could only guess where you were going. Star is fine. She and Miss Hermione have been waiting for you. As for the Stone, I'm very proud of that one actually. See, I made it so that whoever wanted to find the Stone, find it, not use it, would be able to." Dumbledore explained everything.

"How long have I been out? Where's the Stone now?"

"Three days. It has been destroyed."

"Wait, then won't Nicolas Flamel and his wife die?"

"Yes, they will. But 'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.' Now, get some rest. You're going to need it."

"Wait, sir. Can I see Hermione and Star?"

"No Harry, but I can get Ron if you want."

"No thanks." Harry said while he rolled over and went to sleep. Dumbledore frowned at him. He needed Ron to be his friend, not Hermione, and defiantly not Star. They would show him how to be independent, and Dumbledore couldn't deal with an independent pawn.

A few days later, Harry was allowed to leave the hospital room for the end of year feast. When he left, everyone was already down there. When he got there, everyone looked at him and began cheering. Apparently the whole school knew what had happened down there. Ron tried to wave Harry over, but Harry went to sit at the Ravenclaw table with Hermione, Star, and Neville and his friends. They were all glad to see he was okay.

After the cheering died down, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement. "I believe it has come time to award the house cup. The points are as follows, Gryffindor in fourth place with 312 points, in third, Hufflepuff with 352 point, in second, Ravenclaw with 425 and in first, Slytherin with 472" The Slytherin table cheered and stomped their feet. "However, I have some last minute points to hand out. First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award you fifty points." Gryffindor cheered. "And to Mr. Seamus Finnegan for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award you fifty points. Lastly, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and courage, I award you sixty points." Those who could add were cheering madly, except for Harry, Hermione, and Star however. They knew that those people had nothing to do with what happened. Dumbledore was only giving then points because they were in Gryffindor! "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies but just as much to stand up to our friends I therefore award ten points to Mr. Dean Thomas." Everyone but the Slytherins cheered. Gryffindor had just won the house cup! "I believe a change in decoration is in order." Dumbledore waved his hand and all the Slytherin decorations changed to Gryffindor.

All throughout the feast, Harry was seething. How dare they get all the points for something someone else did! Hermione and Star were mad as well. The nerve of that guy!

The next day, they had to go back home. In the morning they went to the Great Hall one last time for breakfast. Harry, Hermione and Star sat with Neville at the Hufflepuff table. Dumbledore tried to get up from his chair to speak, but found he couldn't. Unknown to him, Star had covered his chair in superglue before he sat down. After that, she triggered the water balloon that she had hung right above his head. It fell onto him. The purple die seeped all over his hair and clothes. Everyone in the Great Hall laughed as they figured out what was happening. Dumbledore was furious. Although, he managed to hide it during his speech in which he told them to have a good summer, blah blah blah.

On the train, Harry sat with Hermione and Star, enjoying their company more than anyone else's. They were the only ones he could trust right now.

Lily hadn't maintained contact with James, so Harry had no idea what Star's life was like, and she didn't know about his. They exchanged questions and answers the whole train ride. Apparently, Harry's life was more about publicity than actually having fun. He had anything he could ever want, but he never really had any control, the one thing he craved. That was why he loved Hogwarts. There weren't any interviews of autographs or photo shoots.

Star had nothing but fun really. Sure, she went to muggle primary school and all, but James and Remus were fun loving people. They had regular prank wars. Sometimes, they would jump into the floo network and just say something random, seeing where they would end up. Whenever James was working, Remus and Star would hang around and read. James couldn't sit still long enough to enjoy reading. It was funny to watch him try. He was like a five year old in a thirty five year old's body.

"You know," Star said as silence descended upon the compartment, "you probably have a right to see dad sometimes. He and Lily are supposed to have joint custody of both of us."

"Really? So I could come see you and Dad and Remus sometimes?" Harry asked hopefully. He was beginning to think his mother had lied to him about everything.

"Definitely. I think you'd enjoy it." Star smiled at him. Soon the train stopped and they had to leave the station with their parents. The twins waved goodbye to each other. Lily saw this and scowled at Star, who stuck her tongue out at her. James laughed and stuck out his own tongue. As glad as they were to be home, neither of them could wait until next year.

The End

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry, I suck at endings. I'm going to write the sequel soon, but school is starting in two weeks, so I don't know how much time I'll have for it. Expect longer waits in between updates. Sorry, but I'm starting High School and I didn't take Study Hall, plus I have a lot of work for my electives. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me to the end! I'm not sure what to call the sequel yet, I'll post something once I have an idea. I've closed the poll on my profile. Three people voted and it was unanimous that I should write a sequel. And for Deviant-Little-Angel, I hope that's what you meant by learn more about Star. If it's not, then I'll try to do that in the sequel.

Caroline: GIVE ME MY PUDDING FRIDAY!

Me AKA Friday: I can't! I already ate it!

Caroline: WHAT! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU! (Chases me out and I run for my life)

Lily Mae: Finally, she gets what she deserves. Anyway, review! Please? Harry and Star want you to!

Harry and Star: Please?


End file.
